Shambles
Shambles, also known as "Shams of Society" are a fictional species introduced in Shamble Project. According to Pandemonium, they are described as "ordinary people with corrupted bodies and souls. Forced to live in a world that does not recognize their past identity." Shambles are created when an ordinary person is attacked by creatures known as The Corrupted, monsters that were created through the combination of sinful souls. Shambles are not recognized or known by the government due to the risk of causing panic and fear throughout Provincia. Signs of a Shamble When a Shamble is created, there are several signs that they have the body of a Shamble. The first being that they have no shadow whatsoever. Any light source will not project a shadow onto the ground. Second of all, all Shambles have a glowing body part. The glowing body part is determined through random chance, meaning it is impossible to predict which glowing body part someone will receive once they undergo the Corruption Process. This glowing body part gives them powers in response, some more powerful than others. The final sign of being a Shamble is the change in someone's genetics, appearance, and voice. Sometimes, even their body type will change depending on the Corrupted's type. Typically, a person's color scheme will be much darker in comparison to before. (ex: Pandemonium was once tabby furred, but now he is gray and black furred.) If a victim of a Corrupted attack already has a dark color scheme, it is possible for them to change to a whole different color. All of these signs make Shambles uncomfortable with returning to their past lives, as they feel like a whole another person on the outside. Some Shambles have tried to return to their past lives, but they were never recognized and some were even accused of identity theft. Culture of Shambles Due to Shambles being a whole different species, many cultures have been created in response. First of all, some Shambles prefer to change their name entirely for the sake of comfort and to start a whole different lifestyle. Some may also change their personalities, gender identification, interests, or even lie about their past to truly capture the image of being a different person. Due to the transition from an old life to another, a lot of Shambles are economically poor and need help getting back on their feet. Some Shambles have opened up their homes to others and a support society known as the Shamble Support Society was built under the name of a Homeless Support Society. On paper, they give the homeless a place to eat and stay, but in reality they house Shambles and help them get back on their feet. The society also offers therapy service, food services, and job opportunities. Some Shambles who were once criminals see their transformation as a Shamble as a way to rebuild their life and make it better. Meanwhile, Shambles that were once prosperous beg for a way to return to their previous life. Yet there is no cure currently found yet. Some Shambles prefer to live alone to feel comfortable in their own skin. Most of them were found and recorded by the Shamble Support Society, however. Due to Shambles having powers and some of them being incredibly dangerous, Shambles are not allowed to identify as Shambles and must identify as a normal person. Powers All Shambles are gifted powers when they transform. These powers typically are magical and relate to their body parts for the most case. Not all powers are directly offensive and some are much more defensive or have no relative use in combat. It is possible for there to be two Shambles of the same body part, but they cannot share the same power, no matter the case. When Shambles first form, their powers are typically unstable or cannot be controlled. Eventually they can be controlled or they can be taught to control them. The Shamble Support Society offers assistance to help Shambles with their powers. Hecate, one of the members of the Society, is known for assisting Shambles with learning their powers. Overuse of powers typically results in backfire. For example, if Pandemonium were to overuse his powers, he becomes temporarily blind. A lot of Shambles prefer to not use their powers in fear that they will suffer aftereffects or will use them in public. Trivia * Shambles is a play off of the word "sham". It also can be base off of the word "shambles", which means "a state of total disorder". * Originally, Shambles had to undergo therapy sessions before being released into the world. These therapy sessions were run by Pandemonium and Nyx. The idea was scrapped due to complexions and the introduction of new Shambles would be near impossible to do without time gaps. * According to Pandemonium, there are currently 42 shambles in total recorded. (This note was taken before Shamble Project. Including all of the new Shambles introduced, the number comes out to be 45.5. Charon, Astrid, Thanatos, and Midas.) * Homeless people have been mistaken as Shambles before. Before they can run to say anything about it, Pandemonium hypnotizes them and clears their memories. Afterwards, they drop them off at the spot where they were originally found. * Charon is the only Shamble without a glowing body part. Category:Vocabulary Category:Shambles